


For You

by black_wolfgirl2722



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Het, Lemon, Multi, PWP, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-05
Updated: 2014-03-05
Packaged: 2018-01-14 14:44:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1270351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_wolfgirl2722/pseuds/black_wolfgirl2722
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The epilogue for our favorite wolves and their imprints.  </p>
<p>A collection of views following major events throughout the series starting with 'New Moon' and ending with 'Breaking Dawn'.</p>
<p>The untold side of their relationships with one another.  For you, I will.  The possibilities are endless for these couples and their endless love.  Is it all really...perfect?  </p>
<p>Explore four of the major imprint bonds during the series and after; when they finally settle down after Stephenie Meyer put her pen away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Title: For You

Rated MA for Mature audiences and sexual content

Time Line: New Moon, Eclipse, Breaking Dawn, Epilogue

Pack and Co.

A collection of views from the minds of the imprinted pack members. Follows major events from Eclipse through Breaking Dawn and ends with epilogue focusing on Jacob and Renesmee.

Broken – New Moon

SxE

Sam watched as Charlie gently tucked Bella under the throw blanket on their living room couch. She still had that same dead look in her eyes from when he’d first found her.

He could tell as soon as he saw her curled up in the fetal position, lying face down in the muddy puddle that she was in a complete mental breakdown. There were no outward signs of functioning Bella aside from the occasional blinking and shudders that had plagued her cold body. She’d warmed up almost instantly when he’d swept her up into his arms and began carrying her back towards her house.

Charlie looked lost and broken without his normal Bella. A fact that was completely understandable to Sam as he’d been the same when he’d first met his imprint – Emily Young. 

At the time he was seriously pursuing her cousin Leah Clearwater, but when he’d seen Emily for the first time everything had come together like it was meant to be. It still didn’t prevent the hurt he felt for Leah, and he’d worked hard on their relationship trying to ignore Emily, but he couldn’t stay away from her.

The imprint bond was too much for him, and in the process of gaining his one true love, he’d lost the first girl he’d ever loved – the one he’d originally planned to marry and settle down with. He was happy, but he still ached for the hurt that Leah felt on a daily basis as she watched him and Emily grow closer and closer.

He felt pity for Bella Swan, he understood the loss one felt at losing a loved one all too well, but he didn’t like the leech’s as far as his wolf was concerned. He was all too happy that they were gone, and he hoped that they would stay gone; he didn’t want any more of the tribe’s members to join Jared, Paul, and himself in the hell that was being a shifter. No one deserved this life, the life that was chosen for them, to serve and protect.

Tribal History with the Leech Lover – Eclipse

SxE JxK

Jared was excited to get to hang out with the growing pack and listen to the tribal stories told by the elders. It wasn’t his first time hearing the stories, but it was Kim’s first time, and her excitement was bleeding through their bond and making Jared feel her excitement. They were all seated around the campfire on First Beach; Jacob had brought Bella with him to hear the stories.

The boy was totally and completely in love with the girl he’d known his whole life, but who was in love with that Cullen, the one with the red hair – Edward.

Jared could tell by looking at the closeness between Jake and Bella that there were deeper feelings on Bella’s part; she was just oblivious to that fact. He knew from the times that he was shifted with Jake that she tried to deny her feelings for Jacob, but she could never explain why she was drawn to him like she was. 

He watched as Bella carefully ate her hot dog as the pack members scarfed theirs down like it was their last meal on Earth. She was delicate, pretty in her own way, not a conventional pretty, but she and Jake looked good together – they just weren’t meant to be and for that Jared felt sorry for Jake.

One day, he hoped, Jacob would find the girl he was meant to be with, and he’d finally be able to move on from Bella and just be friends, like she was always asking him to be. He just hoped their friendship didn’t get ruined in the process.

The Newborn Battle - Eclipse

SxE JxK

There was one thing running through Sam Uley’s mind as he and the pack prepared for the fight with the newborns.

Emily.

He saw her face – beautiful, even marred by the awful marks he’d made himself long ago. He saw her radiant smile that always reached her eyes; felt her gentle caress and voice. Sam thought about the way she put tenderness into everything she did, from baking muffins to weaving homemade baskets.

And one thing became clear to him. That if it came down to it – in this fight – where his choice of living or dying to save his people, his pack, and Emily, he’d do it in a heartbeat.

He didn’t like the idea of leaving her behind; the idea was excruciatingly painful, but he loved her. And because of that, he would do whatever it took to keep her safe even if that meant his death.

Sam remembered her touch every time they were alone, the way she would trace the lines and contours of his body for hours before finally falling asleep her head propped up on his chest, his strong arm holding her securely to his side as he too would allow himself to drift off to sleep enjoying the feeling of her soft body curved against his own.

He was well aware of the risks he was taking today, the possibility of not returning, and the hope for a future with his imprint – the one woman that he would love for the rest of his life.

Drawing on the strength of his brothers, all of whom were on either side of him, a growl resounded deep in his chest. He could smell leech less than five miles away. The moment had come, the moment to shine. There was no turning back now; there was only forward – toward the overwhelming scent of leech.

SxE JxK

Jared couldn’t help, but stare at Kim as she slept peacefully on Sam and Emily’s guest bed. He and the rest of the pack had just finished burning the bodies of the newborns and ensuring Jacob’s safety as the leech doctor oversaw his recovery.

He couldn’t help the overwhelming wave of emotions that flowed through him as he stood there in the doorway, one shoulder propped up against the wood as he watched her sleep.

She looked so cute curled up on her side, the blanket clutched up to her chin, her full, soft lips slightly parted, hair covering the pillow appearing windswept around her heart-shaped face. He could see that her t-shirt had ridden up just enough to expose the soft skin of her hip and waist and his eyes followed the soft curve, her normally russet skin glowing a soft blue from the moonlight streaming in from the open window.

Shoving his large frame off of the doorway he lightly kicked it closed, hoping not to disturb her. He made his way, silently, across the room to the other side of the bed, shrugging out of his ripped off jeans and sliding in behind Kim.

She sighed in her sleep and murmured his name as she snuggled herself closer to him and his warm touch. Jared couldn’t help himself from grinning like an idiot, as he wrapped Kim up in the circle of his arms. And together they slept peacefully.

Jared knew that this was home for him. Wherever Kim was, he’d always be happy. He’d do anything to keep her safe and he would never question it.

The Pack attacks the Cullen Household – Breaking Dawn

JxN SxE JxK PxR

Sam kissed Emily goodbye. Her response was a sly glance out of the corner of her eye. She hadn’t had a pleasant attitude towards him since Jacob had left the pack. It’d been almost two weeks and the lack of communication between he and Emily was starting to leak over into his pack mates.

She was especially unhappy about them going to the Cullen house tonight.

“Samuel Uley if you do this I hope you know I won’t be sticking around much longer. What did that poor girl ever do to you? Or better yet, her child?”

“It’s not a child, it’s an abomination.”

“So that gives you the right to barge in and kill it?” She rounded on Sam, eyes blazing. “That is the equivalent to someone saying any child of yours is an abomination. You’re not very human now are you?”

Her words stung, but Sam held his ground. “It’s more about the treaty—”

“Treaty my ass, Samuel. No treaty is worth the life of an innocent.”

Sam sighed, remembering her harsh words. There was a part of him that knew this was wrong, but he was a strong-willed person and he would not allow a slight notion to dissuade him from his current mission. It was his duty to protect the pack and his imprint. This child, as Emily liked to refer to it as, was a potential threat to his people; a threat he must deal with as Alpha. It was no longer about what was right or wrong, but about what he was willing to do for his people, the price he was willing to pay.

JxN SxE JxK PxR

“I can’t believe you’re actually going to go.” Kim was sitting on the edge of her bed, soft brown eyes following Jared’s long body pacing up and down the length of her room.

Jared sighed in frustration. It didn’t matter how many times he told her he didn’t want to go, but that he had to go, she would just roll her eyes at him and turn away.

“It’s not about what I want Kim. It’s about what my Alpha’s ordered me to do. I have no say in this.”

Kim stared back accusation written in her eyes and stiff shoulders. “You could have been like Jake, Leah, and Seth. You could have joined them, but you chose to stay with Sam, Jared. That is at least all on you.”

Her words left him speechless. Yes, he could have, but what he couldn’t explain was that if he had done that he couldn’t come back to La Push – that he and Kim would be as good as dead to the pack. And Quil and Paul were in the same boat. They didn’t have a choice because their imprints meant more to them than the Cullen’s. His choice was solely for Kim. Even though he wished it could be different, he’d do it all again the same way; no regrets.

JxN SxE JxK PxR

The knowledge that Bella wasn't going to be around anymore was painful to Jacob. Even worse, that thing was still alive while his Bella was lost – forever.

He paced the length of the Cullen’s foyer trying to calm himself. The pack would be on their doorstep shortly, no doubt. The “distraction” wouldn't keep them for long. Jacob had made his decision long before he subconsciously realized he had. His feet carried him up the staircase towards the sound of Rosalie cooing to that thing. 

Rosalie didn't notice him. And even if she had, she paid him no mind. Before Jacob could move one step closer, Rosalie shifted the young child in her arms. Jacob could now see the baby – Renesmee – Bella had said. He drew one step closer and his movement caught the baby’s eye. Her large chocolate brown eyes met his darker ones and his world completely stopped.

His life, his future, flashed before his eyes. He saw himself smiling, laughing, and her. He saw it all because of the child Rosalie held in her arms. Jacob’s world shifted, his gravitational pull was changed. And at its center was now Renesmee. It was in that moment of eye contact that he realized he would do whatever it took to keep her safe. He would protect her now and forever.

Rosalie turned in that very moment and took in Jacob’s appearance. His eyes fixated on Renesmee, and Rosalie put two and two together. Her stance becoming protective, she pulled Renesmee closer to her chest. 

“Out!” She shouted, “Get out!”

Pulled from his stupor, Jacob met Rosalie’s furious gaze before he turned and fled the room. It was then, at the top of the stairs that Jacob noticed the commotion going on outside. It seemed that Sam’s pack had finally showed up. Shocked as he was, Jacob knew exactly what he had to do.

JxN SxE JxK PxR

Paul paced outside of the little red house, kicking up pebbles as he softly cursed under his breath. He stared longingly at the soft glow from the front room, wanting nothing more than to be inside. He didn't know how to approach her though. She’d verbally castrated him when he’d told her what Sam had planned. Rachel’s russet colored skin had colored a deep red and she’d yelled at him to never come back if he went.

Unable to ignore his alpha, Paul had no choice and he walked out, hearing her quiet sobs through the door as he walked away. They hadn't succeeded in doing what they’d set out to do, but he was still apprehensive about entering the Black’s home – unsure of the welcome that awaited him on the other side.

Taking a deep breath, he turned, squared his shoulders, and approached the front door. His heart beat a wild tattoo against his chest while he awaited the okay to come in.

He sensed Billy approach the door on the other side, his wheelchair squeaking slightly. He’d have to fix that for him soon, he knew the stiff turning made it harder for Billy to get around on his own. The door opened and Billy nodded in welcome, wheeling back to let Paul through.

“Jacob called.” Billy said gruffly, wheeling himself back over to the old TV, watching Paul out of the corner of his eye.

Paul let out a loud sigh as he sunk his large frame onto the sofa, relaxing slightly. Jacob calling meant that both Billy and Rachel would be more accepting – he hoped. Paul nodded to Billy, signaling he’d heard him, eyes on the hallway that led to Rachel’s room.

“She’s not here,” Billy said; eyes glued to the TV. “When Jake called she demanded he tell her the address so she could come see him.”

Paul didn't like that. The idea of Rachel in a house full of bloodsuckers made him see red and he curled his hands into fists, trying to control his temper.

“She called about a half hour ago, said she was on her way. And that she was bringing Jake back for the night.”

Paul nodded. That was good; he could keep himself together knowing that she was coming back and that she’d be there soon.

“Does she hate me still?” Paul asked quietly, the vulnerability in his voice was evident in his soft tone as he waited for Billy’s answer.

Billy chuckled lightly, “No, and you already know that, too.”

Yes, Paul had known Rachel wouldn't hate him, but he also knew that Rachel, as his imprint, had the power to break him and send him away.

Paul perked up a little as he heard the engine of a car pull up into the drive of the little house and waited with bated breath for the door to open.

He stood quickly as the door pushed open, but it wasn't Rachel who opened it. Jacob stood there, filling the frame completely, wary eyed at seeing Paul sitting there on his couch. Paul didn’t meet Jacob’s eyes; instead he stared at his feet, feeling ashamed of Sam, the pack, and himself.

“Jacob, what - ?” Rachel pushed around her little brother and paused at seeing Paul – who now stood – standing in the middle of the small living room, dwarfing everything around him, except for Jacob. “Hello, Paul,” she said sweetly, stepping further into the room.

Paul stared at her, her small frame standing in front of her brother; she looked so small next to him. Her dark brown eyes held the same smile her lips did, which meant that she’d forgiven him much easier than he thought she would.

Staring at her now, Paul saw it all. His past, present, and future all rolled into one amazing person. Paul glanced up at Jake and noticed how he observed Rachel and himself interacting. In that moment, Paul also realized something. Jake had grown up in less than twenty-four hours. He’d stepped up into his rightful position as alpha, and found his imprint. Both of which allowed him to finally understand that what he witnessed before him now, awaited him in the near future.

Finding his imprint, making her happy and proving to her every day, everything he did was for her. No one else mattered as much as her anymore. She was everything.


	2. Jacob x Nessie Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set 10 years after Breaking Dawn ends, this part follows Jacob and Nessie as they learn to cope with being apart and that they really do want to spend forever together embracing the imprint.

10 Years Later- Jacob and Renesmee

Jacob watched as Renesmee slept on their bed, covers twisted around her small frame, her dark auburn hair was strewn across the pillows some of the curls covered her heart-shaped face. Her full pink lips were parted slightly as she continued to sleep peacefully; the early morning light was just beginning to seep through the curtains.

Jacob turned away from Renesmee and continued to gather his things into his duffle. He’d received the call early that morning. And he needed to be on base at 0800 hours exact. He had an hour drive ahead of him and he couldn’t be late.

He kissed Renesmee on the lips softly, so as not to wake her, before exiting their bedroom and closing the door behind him.

JxN

Renesmee’s eyes opened as the door clicked shut behind Jake. Her heart sank a little as she listened to his footsteps descend the old wooden stairs of their house and wiped the tears from her eyes as the front door closed.

She wouldn’t tell him – she couldn’t. He thought she’d been asleep when the call came in, but she’d woken just as easily as he had. She’d listened quietly as Sargent Major Clemens had briefed Jake over the phone for the mission. It was routine, it always was, but that didn’t make it any less dangerous.

It didn’t matter how many times she told herself he couldn’t die easily, it never stopped the nerves. Pulling herself together, Renesmee dragged herself out of bed and dressed in her old capris and a deep blue tank, tossing on an old cutoff tee shirt before she too headed out of the house for the day.

JxN

Jacob slammed the door to his Jeep and walked to his officer’s lounge, where he dropped his duffle into the bottom of his locker and proceeded to the training room.

He’d received the call that morning that he would be taking his group on a routine mission trip to South Africa. From there they’d track up the coast to Kenya where they would have to avoid border patrols and reach the extraction location by the deadline time. They had exactly two weeks to complete their mission and return home to complete the training course and become SEALS – well, the recruits did.

He was greeted along the way, soldiers saluting and officers exchanging handshakes. His team was formal when necessary, but they went way back to training days themselves, and get-togethers were extremely informal. Jacob walked to the general’s office and picked up his info packet, Hammond was out for the week, his wife had gone into labor early this morning and over the phone he’d told Jake to just get the papers off of his desk when he went in. By the looks of the papers, their route was straight forward, but rough. Just perfect for breaking in the newbies. Jacob smiled to himself as he went to rouse the rebels from their early morning workout.

JxN

Renesmee was working hard to keep Jake off of her mind. She hated it when he up and left like this; thinking he didn’t wake her up. She glanced up from the frosting she was mixing together and noticed the time. It was just after ten o’clock in the morning, Jake had surely left at least three messages on her cell phone by now, telling her he was sorry he didn’t wake her, and he’d be back home before she knew it.

She huffed, too angry to even check.

Renesmee continued mixing the chocolate buttercream frosting, finally relenting and putting down her whisk. She started to spoon the frosting into her piping bag to decorate the cake she had on order for this afternoon.

It wasn’t until later that afternoon that Emily, Sam’s wife, walked into the bakery kitchen that Renesmee even gave Jake another thought.

“Lost in the job again, I see.” Emily observed.

Renesmee raised her eyebrows in question. Emily nodded to her flour and frosting covered apron. Glancing down, Renesmee wasn’t surprised to see herself nearly covered head to toe in the frosting she was using and flour from her earlier mess with rolling out fondant while angry. Which, now that she thought about it, hadn’t been such a smart idea.

“Did Sam leave, too?” Renesmee asked wiping her hands on her already dirty apron.

Emily nodded her head, her warm brown eyes sad. “Yes, they’re training the newbies. Did Jake not tell you?”

Renesmee shrugged, avoiding eye contact with Emily. “I overheard him on the phone this morning, but he didn’t say anything to me. I haven’t checked my phone either.”

“Oh, Nes –” Emily started.

“Don’t ‘Nes’ me, Emily. I’m fine.” She again attacked the colored frosting hoping that whipping it into submission might just make her feel better. “Really. I’m fine.”

“Who are you trying to convince, Nes? Me or yourself?” Emily left it at that, the bell over the front door ringing softly as she left Renesmee alone to her thoughts and the frosting.

JxN

Renesmee sighed, looking around the brightly lit kitchen of her bakery. It was completely ransacked at this point. It’d been over two weeks since Jake had left on his training mission. She missed him dearly, but also loved the amount of work she was able to accomplish when he was away.

She had locked herself away in the baker for over thirteen hours each day and she now had enough cakes to keep her supplied for months. Not like she needed that many.

Earlier that day she called Sandra down at the homeless shelter and Andy at the Police Station. Both were equally happy to take the excess desserts off her hands. She made a mental note to call Frankie at the Fire House in the morning to get the rest off of her hands. 

She had a multitude of cakes, pastries, cookies, and bread in the back that she couldn’t seem to get rid of. None of the restaurants she supplied were looking for over stock. It seemed like no one in Seattle was able to aid her in taking the excess goods. She was thankful for the friends around the area she could count on to take them as well.

It was her personal goal to deliver at least once a week to the shelter, but lately she’d been traveling to both Portland and Olympia to donate the baked goods. A trip she could afford only once a month usually. With all the orders she usually had to fill.

Renesmee heaved a sigh and set to work, trying to clean up the mess so that she could go home for the night.

She had received a text from Jake yesterday saying he would be stateside tonight and wanted to see her.

Stateside for Jake at the moment meant that he was on base – in Virginia. And ‘seeing’ her meant the webcam. He’d be home in a couple of days after everything was settled and he had the paperwork squared away.

After that it would be a matter of time before he got called out again. Things had been quiet though the past year. Which decreased the risk of extended stays overseas, but not completely.

Renesmee was just finishing up with putting the dry ingredients in their proper places when she felt a tingle on the back of her neck and the hairs raised slightly. She kept moving, trying to relax her muscles and keep her senses on high alert.

The old building made creaking noises every once in a while, and she’d yet to have a break in, but she knew the risks.

Renesmee was startled when she felt strong arms slip around her midsection, but relaxed when she felt the familiar warmth of Jake.

She turned, grinning like a canary eating cat and enthusiastically threw her arms around his neck, burying her face in his warm, strong chest. “I thought you’d be gone for a few more days?”

She snuggled closer to Jake tightened his arms around her. She could feel his laughter rumbling quietly through his chest.

“I wanted to surprise you. We got done earlier than expected so I caught the next available flight here.” He pulled back just enough that she had to let go of him and leaned back as well. She took in the sight of him in his stonewashed jeans and tight black tee shirt with the SEALS logo on the front. Nothing about him had changed noticeably while he was gone, but it was compulsive of her to check every time he came back from a mission.

“I nearly went crazy when you left this time.” She admitted quietly, avoiding the knowing look in his deep brown eyes.

“Nes, I –” She cut him off, eyes snapping up to meet his, brown on brown.

“No, Jake. I’m serious. I know that the odds of something actually happening to you are slim, but still, I can’t shake the anxiety or the fear.”

Jacob stared at her for a minute. He didn’t say anything, just kept staring at her, deeply. Finally, he spoke, voice rough and low.

“What if I told you I won’t leave again?”

Renesmee’s heart sped up. She tried to swallow the instant excitement that welled up inside of her. “What do you mean? You love your job.”

“But I love you more.”

She couldn’t believe what she was hearing. He was finally saying the words she’d been waiting to hear for the last eight years. “But –” This time it was Jake that cut her off.

“No, ‘buts’, Nes. No hidden meanings. Just,” he paused for a moment. “Just you and me. Like it’s always been. I put in my application for recruiter and I got the acceptance yesterday. I’ll work at the shop and keep you company. We’ll finally be able to start working towards the family you’ve been hinting about.”

Renesmee blushed. She hadn’t realized he’d been paying attention to her for the past year. She’d subtly been dropping hints about them finally getting married and really starting their lives together. Apparently he’d been doing more than listening. He was taking initiative to make it happen.

“Really?” She asked. “You’re sure that’s what you want?”

“You are exactly what I want.” His brown eyes stared intensely into her own. “You are all I need.”

JxN


	3. Jacob x Nessie Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second part of Jacob and Nessie's story takes us 5 years after the first part and 15 years after BD. Jacob and Nessie are now married and have children. This is their love story....
> 
> WARNING! EXPLICIT SMUT AHEAD! PLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE UNDERAGE!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just want to reiterate that this Fic is extremely rated MA+ mostly NC-17..... You have been warned more than once!
> 
> If you choose to continue ;) Hope you enjoy!!
> 
> Playlist for entire Story:
> 
> EXO - "Growl"  
> EXO - "Wolf"  
> EXO - "Peter Pan"  
> Kim Hyun Joong - "Unbreakable"  
> SS501 - "Love Like This"  
> Kim Hyun Joong - "Kiss Kiss"  
> Wonderboyz - "Tarzan"  
> Kim Sung Kyu - "60Sec"  
> Super Junior - "Superman"  
> EXO - "XOXO"
> 
> Dedicated to all the Twilight Fans, Pack Fans and those of you who happen to enjoy some delicious and sexy K-pop artists ;) Enjoy!!
> 
> P.S. (Even if you have no idea what K-pop is or don't like it I encourage you to at least check out EXO's "Wolf" and "Growl" because the title's speak for themselves....completely perfect for the circumstances I think! ^_^ All can be found on YouTube!!!

JxN

5 Years Later 

Renesmee was elbows deep in cake flour and batter for her daughter’s bake sale at the end of the week. All proceeds went to help educate children in Africa. Sarah had gone on and on about it since she got the information in the mail last month. It was something mother and daughter could bond over, though Renesmee got stuck doing the majority of the actual baking. Sarah didn’t inherit her mother’s capable hands in the kitchen, but rather her father’s nimble fingers for working on things. She loved taking things apart and putting them back together again.

Renesmee checked the clock on the wall across from her work station; ten o’clock. Jake would start to wonder where she was, but he knew it was nearing time for the bake sale. He wouldn’t worry too much, besides, Renesmee thought, I’m almost done, I’ll be home by midnight at the latest.

She worked diligently for the next hour, finally managing to get the last batch of cupcakes into the oven. Once the door was closed, she checked the timer and began working on frosting the cooled cupcakes.

Renesmee barely paid any attention to the tall, shadowy figure standing by the back door.

Jake had been standing there for the last twenty minutes, just watching. He loved to watch her work. Renesmee got so focused on what she was doing, that she blocked out all else around her, it reminded him of the years past, when she’d been younger. Back then she loved watching him work on cars and bikes in the shop, the same set, focused expression on his face then as was on hers now.

He couldn’t help, but stare at her, she was a vision. Red curls pulled back into a messy bun, but most had escaped their confines the more she worked. There was a small smudge of frosting on her left cheek and flour on her lower jaw. Her apron was also covered in a mixture of frosting, batter, and flour.

He hadn’t realized he’d said the words aloud, that is, until she’d jumped slightly in surprise at seeing him standing there, arms crossed, biceps bulging, one of his legs was bent slightly as he leaned his hip against the doorway.

“I didn’t hear you come in,” she said, her musical voice tinkling as her large doe brown eyes stared at him.

“I called your name.” He replied, raking his scorching gaze up and down her small body. “You never answered, so I came back here to look for you.”

“Renesmee nodded, this wasn’t the first time he’d caught her off-guard. When she was working on one of her latest creations her entire focus was on the project at hand. Even her employee’s laughed at her surprise when they startled her from her work. ‘The mark of a creator,’ her father liked to call it. Both of her parents agreed that she got the extreme focus from her mother.

“What time is it, Jake?” Renesmee looked around for the small clock, eyes widening in disbelief, “I knew it was getting late, but Jake you shouldn’t have let me work for so long.”

Her tone was indigent, but Jacob just grinned.

“I couldn’t bother you like that; you know what you do to me when you are working.”

“Renesmee’s eyes snapped to his; brown fire meeting startled doe. “It’s not my fault.”

He stepped closer, closing her in, backing her against the workbench. “I do think you know exactly what I mean, Nes.”

She could feel his warmth envelope her as his arms came to rest next to her hips on the bench. Her heart rate picked up subtly, and the pounding of her blood rushed to her head, clouding her hearing. She had always been attuned to his every move; it was part of the bond they shared. And when they made love, it was to the tune of each other and the beat of the drum of their in-sync hearts.

“Jake, we can’t do this here, it’s a mess, plus it’s my work.” She licked her lips, and his eyes followed the movement of her little pink tongue.

“All the more reason to do just that. We bought this place years ago, I think it’s high time we Christian it.”

Renesmee could feel the rising of the temperature in the room; she knew it was mostly because of Jake. His higher body temperature always surrounded her in a warm blanket when he got close to her. Sometimes the heat was too much, but she loved the stifling temperature of her wolf, it made her feel safe and loved.

“What did you have in mind?” Her voice was soft, husky, as the warmth spread throughout her body and settled in her lower stomach, making her ache.

“Well,” Jacob was less than a foot from her, his voice lowered into a soft rumble deep within his chest. “We could start with dessert; you know I love my chocolate after a long day at the shop.”

Renesmee shivered in anticipation, the ache between her thighs intensifying. It reminded her of the first time she and Jake had started growing their friendship into something more. He’d told her she smelled like chocolate and strawberries. The two together had soon become his favorite dessert, especially where she was concerned.

“Jake,” Her voice was hoarse, her desire evident to the both of them. The kinetic energy in the room made the air thick and heavy.

When they finally came together, Renesmee felt the tingle throughout her body, the steady rhythmic thump of Jacob’s heart as his kiss consumed her.

His lips were hot, too hot, but she couldn’t pull away. She didn’t want to.

Together their lips moved in the timeless dance they both knew all too well.

Lost in the moment, Renesmee forgot where she was and the fact that this place wasn’t meant for these kinds of acts to take place. She lived in the moment and the feel of Jake’s hard body pressed against her softer frame.

Renesmee was a small girl, she didn’t care much for heights or tight places, and the only exception to either was Jacob. He could take her anywhere, she would always follow.

She could feel the weight of his warm hands resting, now on her hips. She moaned from the slight pressure, pushing herself closer to him.

Only Jacob could make her crave intimacy like it was a lifeline, more important than food or water.

She broke her lips away from Jacob’s panting heavily.

His dark eyes were black under the hooded expression he wore, his full lips kiss swollen.

“I love you.”

The words had barely left her lips when Jacob’s descended upon hers once more. This kiss was much hotter compared to the last one. Their lips were furiously locked together, no distance separated them. Their tongues dueled for dominance, but Renesmee soon submitted to Jacob’s tongue allowing his to slide over hers sensuously.

She loved the battle, but loved it even more when Jake massaged her tongue, an act he never was fully conscious of.

Together they worked to shed Renesmee of her clothing, starting with her flour covered apron. By the time Jake’s hands were sliding down the silky fabric of her sweater, Renesmee was anxious for the offending garment to be off.

When she was actually free of the garment, Jake tossed it into one of the corners and immediately set his fingers to the task of removing her bra. Sliding it down her arms and off onto the floor leaving her top-half bared to her husband.

She could feel her nipples harden and as if drawn to them like they were magnets, Jacob’s fingertips found her rosy nipples and played with them gently at first. He rolled them both between his fingers and then swirled his thumbs around the areolas. The sensations he was creating inside her body caused tingles to shoot throughout her lower region creating a growing pool of wetness in her panties.

Renesmee rubbed her legs together trying to alleviate some of the tension.

The kiss was so intoxicating, it took Renesmee back to when she had shared her first kiss with Jacob almost twenty years ago. His ability to leave her weak at the knees left her wanting more each and every time he kissed her. At first she had assumed that it was something to do with the imprint, but now, after having been together for so many years Renesmee believed it to just be their unique connection to each other.

Renesmee moaned, a shudder wracking her body as Jacob’s fingers dipped below the line of her panties and traced the outer lips of her warm, smooth pussy. Her nipples tightened with the extra stimulation that was wracking her nerves, the small pink peaks were so sensitive that every brush of Jacob’s tee shirt against them had her moaning and begging for more.

She clawed and raked her nails against his shirt, urging him to take it off. Jacob tore his lips away from Renesmee’s leaving a burning desire in his wake as he tore his shirt off his back, tossing it in the general direction of the corner where Nessie’s bra had landed earlier. Instead of resuming his passionate kiss with his lovely wife, Jacob blazed a hot trail down her jaw, neck, and chest to her soft, firm breasts. Cupping their weight in his hands, Jake used his thumbs to roll her hardened nipples around making her writhe and moan in pleasure.

She pushed and pulled against him, his rock solid length would not budge an inch. The flames were burning inside her, making her insides turn to liquid. He’d barely touched her and she was already so close to orgasm. It still amazed her – the ability he had to make her shake, writhe, and moan and scream with just one small touch. He was fire, and every time he consumed her in his flames and turned her solid mass to liquid. She was half human, but the vampire genes from her father still gave her a desire for the cold. She just couldn’t deny Jacob or his heat. She loved every minute in his scorching embrace.

As his heat engulfed her even more Renesmee allowed herself to fall into the abyss of mindlessness as she felt her orgasm mounting. Jacob’s fingers were sliding up and down her drenched slit carefully dipping between her folds, teasing her with his feather light touch. She mewled; he chuckled in response to her sounds of obvious pleasure. Finally, he sunk the first two fingers of his exploring left hand into her center. She cried out at the abrasive intrusion, but groaned in pleasure as he slowly began to move his fingers in and out in a torturous manner.

“Come for me, baby.” His voice was rough, his touch soft, caressing.

Renesmee bucked towards his hand, grinding down on his fingers as all rational thought vacated her mind. She was lost in the pleasure, lost in Jacob – her Jacob.

She screamed as pleasure rippled through her core and reverberated through entire body. The shudders and pulses that wracked her body were so intense, Renesmee bit into Jacob’s shoulder to stifle her screams as she continued to come and pulse around his fingers.

He growled deep in his throat as he felt Nessie’s teeth sink into his skin, the warmth of his blood softly trickling out of the wound she had created. It wasn’t the first time she’d bitten him during sex, but he’d be lying if he said it didn’t turn him on even more. He was so hard he could feel his cock near bursting inside his pants. He needed release, and he wanted it with her – now.

Jacob grunted as he took his now drenched fingers out of her warmth and brought them up to his mouth to suck his fingers clean of her essence. His hand was interrupted halfway to his lips though by Nessie as she claimed his fingers with her plump pink lips. Her chocolate brown eyes were fixed onto his and she watched as his eyes darkened with lust as he watched her lick her own come off of his fingers. His responding feral growl had Renesmee’s eyes widen in disbelief as she watched her husband tear his shirt off, the cotton fabric shredding easily in his strong grip.

The next thing Renesmee knew she was lying flat on her back, the cool wooden work bench beneath her shocking her body, but did nothing to alleviate the fire within her very core. She ached for him to be inside of her, she was tired of the teasing, she was more than ready for him, but Jacob always insisted on ensuring her pleasure before his own. She watched as his fingers furiously worked at the zipper of his pants, letting them slip over his firm ass and thighs and drop to the floor in a heap. He kicked them off completely along with his shoes, unaware of just where they landed; he was so focused on the woman laid out before him like a feast that only he could enjoy. Her eyes were glued to his obvious erection trying to escape the confines of his boxers; his cock was striving to be let free.

Jacob hooked his thumbs in the waistband of his shorts, his dark eyes boring into his wife’s as he watched her swallow the lump in her throat and cast her eyes up at his briefly before focusing back on his raging hard on. She never ceased to amaze him even after all these years together, they worked together so well it should be a crime. Carefully, he lowered his boxers, exposing his hard member to his lover. He watched her eyes darken; nostrils flare as she caught his scent, and her lips parting just slightly.

Renesmee tried to scoot down the table to be level with his cock, but Jacob was too fast. He caught her by the arm and placed her back on the table. He loomed over her a dark figure in the dimly lit kitchen. Renesmee stared up at Jake wide eyed, he stared back. She felt his tip brush up against her covered center, nudging her clit gently, stroking the fire within. She watched him, and he watched her. Renesmee waited for Jacob to make the first move, to sheath himself within her, but he waited. It was a little game they liked to play, who would give in first. Sometimes she did and other times he gave in – though he didn’t like to admit to it. The alpha blood demanded her loyalty and submission to him, but the man desired when she took control sometimes.

Renesmee smirked, the turn of her mouth did not go unnoticed by Jake and he furrowed his brow at her, but not before she’d made her move. She groaned in delight when she rotated her hips, circling her nub around on his tip, urging him to delve inside her secret spot.

Jacob closed his eyes a shudder going through him as he tried to remain in control of himself. When he opened his eyes once again Nessie saw the alpha rise to the surface, she loved it when he came out to play, he excited her just as much as Jake did, and he brought out the animalistic needs within her. Her alpha growled on top of her bearing his weight down upon her, asserting his dominance.

“Jacob, please.” Nessie whined, she wanted nothing more than to feel him inside of her; for him to sink his length inside her burning center.

Jacob’s fingers hooked themselves inside her panties tearing the offending garment that separated him from the rest of her. He growled when he realized her pants were still on as well and he worked furiously to get them down her legs so she could kick them off. Once she was finally naked in his arms, Jake realigned himself with her dripping center. There was nothing separating them anymore – it would take but one thrust for him to be fully sheathed within her.

He snapped his hips to hers quickly causing Nessie to writhe and moan in pleasure as she felt Jacob’s length stretch her inner walls. He could feel her pulsing around him, the aftershocks from her earlier orgasm were still present, he could feel the flex of her muscles as he slowly began a rhythm within her. The slow pace was lazy, relaxing, contradicting the heat emanating from the two of them. Renesmee was desperate for more contact and a faster pace, one that would bring her to orgasm.

Fruitlessly, Renesmee tried to buck against Jacob trying to gain more friction. He kept his hands placed strategically next to her waist and thighs to prevent her from being able to push against him. He controlled her every movement, only allowing her to thrust as much as he gave her. The sensations he was invoking inside her body were too much for Nessie to handle, the torturous build to orgasm was so slow it was beginning to drive her crazy. She twisted her hips just as Jacob’s pulled back to withdraw and used the leverage she’d gain to work her hips circularly around to rotate his cock within her body.

Jacob’s hips snapped back to hers with such force, she could feel the vibrations up through her entire body.

“Is this what you want, Nessie?” Jacob rasped, withdrawing and quickly slamming his cock back inside of her. “You want it hard?”

He continued like that for the next couple thrusts and had Renesmee moaning and crying out in pleasure.

“Answer me.”

She looked at Jacob, staring him directly in the eyes as he continued to piston inside her, the waves of orgasm were even closer. She was so close.

Jacob stilled inside her, his cock wedged deep. Renesmee gasped and tried working against him. He couldn’t stop now, she was too close.

“I want to hear you say it. Say you want it,” He thrust inside her hard once more. “Just like that.”

Renesmee cried out, clinging to Jacob for dear life as he continued thrusting harder inside of her. She knew he was waiting for her to say that this was what she wanted, but she couldn’t seem to make her brain and mouth to connect and get the words out. He withdrew once more and as he thrust inside he changed the angle just slightly, catching her g-spot just right.

“Oh, God! Jacob, yes! Please!” She was shouting incoherently now as with every thrust Jake was hitting that wonderful spot inside her that always had her coming within seconds.

This time Jake didn’t stop. He kept up the tempo of the assaulting pace. Jacob could feel Nessie’s muscles spasm around his cock as she neared her peak. With one last thrust, Jacob stilled for a brief moment as his wife’s walls clenched around his cock like a vice as the waves of her orgasm crashed down upon her. Nearing his own completion, he resumed his thrusting, seeking his own pleasure. With just a few more short thrusts he was coming; he stilled himself inside her, clutching onto her for dear life as he roared his release to the heavens.

Renesmee could feel the warm jets of Jacob’s come as he held her to himself while he rode out his own high. They stayed clasped together, sitting on the work table too wrapped up in each other to worry about propriety. Then again, they left off the table a long time ago.

Nessie sighed deeply, this was home. Right here in her Jacob’s arms. There was nothing better than life, right now.


	4. Sam x Emily

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Emily's story takes place 10 years after BD ends.

10 Years Later – Sam and Emily

Sam kissed Emily on the cheek as he wrapped her up in his strong embrace. It’d been a long two weeks since he and Jake had shipped out for training and he’d missed his wife dearly. She snuggled into his arms, but continued to whisk the muffin batter that she’d been making before he’d gotten home to surprise her.

Emily always understood why he left and never over exaggerated like some of the other SEALs girlfriends or wives did. She trusted him with all her heart, the bond they shared didn’t allow him to be disloyal or sway from her arms.

“Jacob didn’t tell Nes again.”

Sam sighed; he should have known that she would have found out, Nessie wasn’t very subtle when she was angry; especially at Jake.

“I know,” Same replied. “Jake told me on our way over to Africa. He also told me this was his last assignment.”

Emily looked over her shoulder slyly at Sam, “Really?”

“Yes, really. He applied for recruitment and he’ll follow that up with retirement within two years. He’s been thinking about it for a while now.” Sam was proud of Jake for making that decision to stay closer to home with Renesmee and hopefully begin building that family they’ve wanted.

Sam was grateful that he’d handed over the pack to Jacob almost a decade ago, it’d given him and Emily much needed quality time together and they’d started on their own family. Now they were raising three beautiful children: Finn, Leah, and little Joshua. It was only six years ago that Sam joined the SEALs after Jake did two years earlier, it provided them with a greater feeling of accomplishment and proved to the whole tribe that leaving was possible, even though they always came back.

“And what about you, Sam?” Emily turned around forgetting about the muffin mix for a moment. “When do you plan to retire from the SEALs?”

Sam stared down at Emily dumbfounded, she’d never expressed much concern or desire for him to give up his career, and she’d always been in his corner, cheering him on.

“I don’t know, Em.”

She smiled softly, and rose up on her tiptoes to kiss him. She lingered, her soft, full lips gently brushing against his. He watched her, her eyes were closed, long dark lashes lying across her cheekbones, they fluttered slightly before her eyes opened wide and she was staring back at him.

“I thought you’d say that.” Emily smiled, she was happy as long as Sam was happy. She kissed him once more on the lips before returning to her muffin mix.

Ever since he’d stepped back from alpha of the pack a part of Sam had been missing, but he was much more focused on his work as a SEAL now, and had little time to worry about what was going on back home. They had discussed the possibility of him quitting the pack all together soon, it was a part of Sam that he was reluctant to leave behind, but Emily was sure that the military would keep him busy enough.

She busied herself around the house and taking care of their children, but now that they were all enrolled in school, she found she had more time on her hands. Time that she was unsure how to fill all the time when Sam was away. She had begun helping Renesmee with her bakery in Seattle when it’d first opened, and as the business grew over the years, she’d stepped back some, allowing the younger girl to find her own way through her business. Lately though, Emily had been bored to the point of wanting to pull her hair out, and she’d stepped back into the bakery to help make some cookies and muffins a few days a week and she was always there if Renesmee had an errand to run.

SxE

After getting the children bathed and ready for bed, Emily was closing little Joshua’s door, ready to finally be able to retire herself to bed – with Sam for the first time in two weeks.

She loved when he’d surprise her by coming back early, but she also cherished the alone time she got to spend with him after the kids were in bed. That was their time to talk about the finances, weekly chores, and anything that needed doing around the house. She couldn’t do it without him – would hate to have to – it was their thing that they both bonded over. They had never been one of those couples that separated the work and expected it to stay that way, no; they did everything together – as equals.

She opened their bedroom door to find Sam sitting on the small sofa in front of the television. They’d set up their room this way after the children were born because all of their rooms were closer to the main part of the house, while theirs was towards the back. It allowed them greater privacy and reduced the risk of disturbing the kids while they slept. They’d built on after Finn was born, Paul had done a great job, and they’d enlarged the master bedroom to a suite large enough to have a small living and desk place for their bills and papers. Sometimes Emily would have preferred a larger house – one that had a separate office space and a second floor for the bedrooms, but she loved this house too much to part with it, and Paul had done an even better job than she’d hoped and she couldn’t leave.

He was still staring at the television, watching one of the episodes of Game of Thrones she’d recorded while he’d been away. She sat next to him and curled up, letting his warmth seep into her bones as she settled herself next to him and rested her head on his shoulder. He shifted his weight just slightly, putting his arm around her and enveloping her in his heat.

Emily sighed, content to stay within his embrace forever, no kids, no responsibility, no worries, just the two of them – together. She let her eyes droop and the day’s work settle on her as she succumbed to sleep.

It wasn’t until she felt Sam moving away from her that she opened her sleepy eyes and watched as he disrobed at the foot of their bed.

In all the years they’d been together, she never got enough of looking at him while he had his shirt off. He was perfect for her, and she loved him for it, it wasn’t just his looks, it was his heart, mind, everything about him. She knew that he would do anything for her, no matter the price he had to pay; she didn’t have to hear him say it to know it was true. It was part of the bond – part of who he was as a person. Emily had heard him mutter about it in his sleep many nights past before or after he would come home from either patrol or a mission.

Sam turned at that moment and his brown eyes caught her own sleepy ones, watching him strip his day clothes. His hands stilled on his fly, and his mouth turned up into a wicked smile he saved just for moments like this.

“See anything you like?”

Emily blushed, the number of years together have yet to diminish the heat in her cheeks at being caught staring. She was shy by nature, but Sam had always been able to bring out her inner animal, make her forget her insecurities – her faults.

“Actually, I don’t.” Her dark eyes shone with mirth as she spoke. “What I like to see is still hidden from my view.”

Sam’s eyes narrowed and his lips parted and whatever words he’d planned to say were lost to him now as he stared at her, gaping like a fish out of water.

“Cat got your tongue, Samuel?” Emily was feeling quite bold, now and she couldn’t seem to stop the words from tumbling past her lips.

He grinned slyly, “Not yet she hasn’t.” He replied.

Emily’s eyes widened as she watched as Sam shed the last of his clothes and stalked around the bed, sliding in underneath the covers and wrapping his strong arms around her, kissing her passionately.

She smiled into his kiss and let it consume her, clouding her mind. The last coherent thought she had was a prayer to the Gods that Sam had come home to her.

She was very glad he was home.


End file.
